


Home

by riverlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Home, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's lived in four places he called home, and six or seven places he didn't, and he's never, ever put down roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/gifts).



John's lived in four places he called home, and six or seven places he didn't, and he's never, ever put down roots. It's not that he doesn't want to—it's just there's no place that can hold him, no place that can ever be enough. He's got the gleam of clouds unfurling beneath him, the rush and eddy of wind tugging at his wings; he's got the wide blue freedom of the empty sky, and if home's the price he pays, he'll pay it, because the curve of the horizon is a little bit like glory and a lot like love, and he's never seen anything else beautiful enough to make  him ache. When he flies he escapes gravity, and it's enough, it's enough, it's more than enough. 

But Atlantis lights up when he walks through the gate, and he goes to sleep with the the ocean singing a lullaby against his walls. He'll never not be awed by the glitter of stars in the darkness, lapping bright waves against his ship, but the city—the city thrums at his hands, metal and glass murmuring at his touch, vibrant and alive. And and maybe there's nothing that'll ever equal the fierce sharp joy of takeoff, but here, in this city hanging suspended and shining between sky and sea, here, he's learning to love the landing.  


End file.
